Elle Est Mienne !
by Tigrou19
Summary: Auto-traduction - OS - SPOILERS POUR LE FILM ! - Tezuka dit à son frère que Shibasaki est sienne.


**Auteur et traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Toshokan Sensou

**Titre :** _Elle est mienne !_

**Rating : **K+.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Pairing :** Tezuka Hikaru & Shibasaki Asako.

**Résumé : **Hikaru dit à son frère que Shibasaki est sienne.

**Disclaimer :** Toshokan Sensou ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété d'Arikawa Hiro. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Avertissement : **Spoilers pour le film ! (vous pouvez le visionner grâce au site ! )

**Note :** Ceci est une sorte de missing scene. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment appeler ça, en fait. La première partie du dialogue est tirée du film (ça s'arrête au « froussard » de Shibasaki) et le reste est ce que j'ai imaginé qu'il aurait pu se passer entre Tezuka et Shibasaki.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux deux, à vrai dire, et donc j'ai un peu peur qu'ils soient OOC.

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Elle est mienne ! xXx**_

* * *

x

Quand Tezuka Hikaru se réveille, ce matin-là, tout lui semble parfait. Il se sent en pleine forme, sa journée de travail se termine tôt, et Kasahara et l'instructeur Dojo sont de retour et en bonne santé, même si ce dernier doit rester à l'hôpital suite à sa blessure par balle.

Ah, et aussi… Un sourire prend place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il y porte ses doigts. Il a répété ce geste chaque matin depuis que Shibasaki et lui se sont embrassés. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à recommencer, encore et encore. Il en rêve même parfois la nuit !

Ils se sont embrassés par deux fois et, même si ça n'avait pas été… A la manière d'un couple, il avait senti quelque chose changer en lui.

Bien entendu, Hikaru savait avant de le faire que Shibasaki était quelque de spécial pour lui. Mais ça ne signifiait pas grand-chose puisque que Kasahara l'était aussi. Il pensait qu'elles l'étaient de la même façon, mais ce raisonnement était tombé à l'eau lorsque Shibasaki avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, la première fois.

Shibasaki était… _Est_ spéciale. Parce que maintenant, chaque fois qu'il la voit, son cœur s'emballe. Parce que maintenant, chaque fois qu'elle lui adresse la parole, il ne peut s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres et d'avoir envie de les embrasser voir plus. Parce que maintenant, chaque fois qu'elle le touche, il se sent… Chez lui.

C'est difficile pour lui de mettre des mots sur ça, mais c'est ce qu'il ressent lorsqu'il se trouve près d'elle. Et Hikaru aime vraiment ça.

**oOo oOo**

Hikaru a pratiquement terminé son travail lorsqu'il remarque Shibasaki dans le hall de la bibliothèque. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la personne avec qui elle est en train de discuter. Soudain, la vue de cette personne en particulier en train de parler avec elle le rend fou et il prend leur direction, prêt à…

« J'ai l'impression de perdre quelque chose en vous laissant partir. », entendit-il Tezuka Satoshi murmurer.

Shibasaki semble surprise.

« Vous voulez dire en tant que futur leader de la Bibliothèque du Futur ? »

« Vous êtes libre d'interpréter ceci comme étant mon sentiment personnel. », répond Satoshi avec un sourire, avant de brutalement reculer lorsque son frère s'intercale entre eux deux.

A ce moment-là, Hikaru pourrait le frapper. En fait, non. Il _veut_ le frapper. Il désire vraiment cogner son frère, lui faire _mal_.

« Déconne pas avec ça ! », hurle-t-il au visage de son frère, lui décochant un regard noir.

« Hikaru ? »

Le ton de Satoshi est surpris et Hikaru sait que, quelque part, son frère tente de le calmer. Mais Hikaru s'en moque, parce que c'est trop important pour lui. Parce qu'il ne peut pas laisser Satoshi dire ce genre de chose à Shibasaki. Parce que…

« Elle est mienne ! Dégage ! », hurle-t-il encore.

Satoshi fixe son frère puis se contente de sourire.

« Je pense que je vais céder à ta requête. », dit-il avant de se lever, prêt à partir. « J'attends ton prochain rapport avec impatience. »

« 'Prochain rapport' ? Quel culot ! »

« Hé, Tezuka ? »

Hikaru sursaute. Il avait presque oublié que Shibasaki était encore là.

« O… Oui ? »

Elle le regarde de façon inquisitrice.

« Quel éclat ! Je suis ta 'quoi', exactement ? »

Hikaru détourne le regard, un soudain fard envahissant ses joues.

« Bien, tu es ma… ma… »

Il cherche désespérément une réponse, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à se sortir de cette situation, mais rien ne vient. Finalement, il décide juste que dire la première chose qui lui vient par la tête est une meilleure solution que de ne rien dire du tout.

« Ma… Collègue, je suppose ! »

Shibasaki reste silencieuse pendant quelques secondes puis se retourne.

« Oh, vraiment… », soupire-t-elle. « Froussard. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance ! Allez, retournons travailler ! »

Shibasaki tente de le ramener à son bureau en le tirant par la main mais Hikaru n'esquisse pas le moindre geste.

« Tezuka ? », l'appelle-t-elle, curieuse, mais son regard à lui est fiché dans le sol, et elle ne peut donc pas voir son visage. « Hé, Tezuka ? »

Elle est sur le point de faire un pas dans sa direction mais elle cesse lorsqu'elle entend sa voix.

« Sors avec moi. », demande-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Shibasaki.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il vient de dire ça, mais la vérité est que, à ce moment-là, précisément, il se rend compte que c'est ce qu'il veut vraiment. A ce moment-là, il sait.

« Sors avec moi ! », répète-t-il plus fort, avant de s'incliner. « Je t'aime ! S'il te plait, sors avec moi ! »

Shibasaki semble surprise, presque choquée. Puis, Hikaru sent ses mains sur ses épaules et se redresse légèrement. Il écarquille les yeux lorsqu'il réalise qu'elle l'embrasse pour la troisième fois en moins d'un mois, et il peut à peine répondre à son baiser que, déjà, elle se recule.

« Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderai jamais. »

Et même si ses paroles semblent accusatrices, Tezuka sourit.

Parce qu'à présent, chaque chose est à sa place.

x

* * *

Jeudi 21 Février - 11 h 50.


End file.
